Stuck In The Middle
by jesslilian
Summary: When McGee is kidnapped, no one in the team seems to know what's going on, except Tony, and he's not saying. Could he be hiding something, or is the love triangle he's stuck in finally getting to him? *Tiva* *Tate* *McAbby* *Jibbs*


**Hey, JessLilian here(:  
Just to make it clear, this is set somewhere around season 8/9 (just imagine there is one?)  
Also, I hate hate hate Vance with a passion, so we have Jen instead(:  
_Disclaimer ~ I own NCIS and everything that goes with it...in my dreams :( No credit to me whatsoever, I'm just playing with the characters(:  
Here's chapter 1..._**

**_~*~ 1 ~*~_**

Tony DiNozzo awoke to a very loud, and very annoying high-pitched noise, _right_ next to his ear.

"Ugh…" He groaned, fumbling around on the bedside table, attempting to find his mobile. "Go away." He eventually located his phone, but just as he was about to answer, the caller rang off. "Jesus, give a man a minute why don't ya?" he grumbled, just as his home phone burst into life.

He sighed, getting out of bed, and stumbled out of the bedroom and along the corridor, using the walls to guide him in the darkness. It would have been far easier to turn on the light, but the sudden glare would hurt his eyes, and really he was just too damn lazy.

Falling into the kitchen, he felt along the worktops until he found the phone. "Yeah, DiNozzo." He muttered, still slowly making his way through the kitchen, attempting to find the light – he was up now anyway.

"Good morning Tony! I did try your cell, but you didn't answer. How are you today?" A bright, cheery voice greeted him on the other end.

"God, you are way too happy at three in the morning, Zi – shit!" He swore at the sudden pain in his shin. "How the hell did that get there?" He hit the lights on, and glared at the box in front of him; the cause of his throbbing shin.

"Tony?" Ziva asked in a singsong voice. "When you have finished cursing at an inanimate object, get into the office. Gibbs has called an emergency team meeting."

"So we don't even have a dead marine, and I _still_ get woken up in the middle of the night…morning…whatever. God, I don't get paid enough for this. I'll be there soon Ziva, will you tell McWaiter to get me a coffee?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Ziva?"

His partner cleared her throat nervously. "That is sort of the problem Tony. McGee…he is missing."

Tony paused. "Missing? Have you tried his cell?"

"Well what d'ya _think_ DiNozzo?"

Tony mentally Gibbs-slapped himself. He had never thought for one second he was on loudspeaker. "Oh, hey Boss. Sorry, that was a stupid question. I'm, uh, on my way now."

The agent hung up, already back in his room, getting dressed. As he did, he was deep in thought. _McGee can't be missing. He's probably just stayed up all night writing or being an 'elf lord' and crashed out on the sofa. Hell, he might of even pulled and left his phone at a bar somewhere. And even if he was…_missing_ missing, he wasn't likely to have been kidnapped or something. For starters, he was cleverer than that, having been an NCIS special agent for nearly eight years now. And seconds…well, who would want to kidnap McGee? He was…_McGee_…_

These thoughts continued as he drove through the roads of Washington, praying he wouldn't get done for speeding; it was the last thing he needed right now.

Eventually he pulled into the parking lot. Just as he was about the run into the building, he heard a shout behind him.

"Oi! DiNozzo!"

Tony paused, and turned around to see another agent, who he couldn't remember the name of, behind him.

"Why are you in? They dragged my ass outta my girlfriend's bed so I could handle Gibbs' case. As if he couldn't be bothered to do it himself. Lazy piece of - "

"We've got team issues." Tony interrupted, already starting to run off again. "Catch ya later!"

Two minutes later, he was entering the bullpen, about to go and find out what the hell was going on, when a very distraught looking Abby ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"T-Tony. P-please. Y-you gotta f-find him." She stuttered, her tears already soaking his shirt as he pulled her towards him. "Please Tony. He can't be g-gone. I…I love him."

"I know Abs." Tony whispered in her ear. "I know you do, and we'll find him, I promise. I swear to God I'll find him for you, for me, for the team. I'll find him Abs, even if it kills me."

**_~*~ NCIS ~*~_**

"Goddammit! Why the hell couldn't he be more like DiNozzo?" Gibbs banged his fist on the table, clearly annoyed that they had been over everything they could think of at least five times, and _still _had no leads whatsoever. "I mean, all day long, DiNozzo will tell us his life story, brag about what girls he's slept with - "

"I don't brag!"

"- Inform us of the latest bars, clubs, parties…" Gibbs continued, "but McGee…He never speaks!"

After a few moments of silence, Abby spoke up. "He told me once he speaks through his writing. He like, finds it easier to communicate that way, rather than speaking in front of people." She whispered. "It's how he expresses his feelings…words."

"Could the book help in any way?"

Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Jimmy all looked up, startled by the sudden voice above them.

Jennifer Shepherd was stood outside MTAC, looking down on her employees, cup of coffee in hand, which was almost as infamous as Gibbs' own. She began walking down the stairs. "Think about it, Abby said he speaks better with words, we know he wrote numerous love poems for Abby, and has writing scattered throughout his apartment. The book is also a big clue, and I'm sure I heard him say he had finished the second draft of the sequel. Since that's more recent, perhaps you should take a look?"

"People still write love poems?" Was all Gibbs could say.

"Yes Jeth – Agent Gibbs. Maybe that's where you went wrong?" She said pointedly towards him, and shot a glare back when he gave her his signature 'Gibbs Glare'.

Ducky noticed this little exchange, and decided to cut in before things got out of hand. "I think the Director is correct in what she is saying. We should check and double check whatever Timothy wrote before his disappearance, it will be sure to lead us somewhere. It worked one time when I was visiting London with Mother, I remember she - "

"Not now Duck." Gibbs cut in, not wanting to hear yet another story from about fifty years ago, which he had probably already heard. "Abs, d'ya know if he kept a diary or something?"

The young scientist bit her lip. "I don't know. He never _said _anything about a diary, but I suppose people tend to keep them private."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, Tony, you're with me, we're gonna check out his apartment for manuscripts, diaries, whatever else he wrote. Rest of you…do something productive. Lets go, DiNozzo."

Everyone immediately busied themselves with different jobs, apart from Abby.

"Abs, you okay?"

"Gibbs, can I come with you? Please?" She whispered.

Gibbs sighed. "Abby, we don't know what's happened yet. It might not be - "

"Safe?" Abby interjected. "Gibbs, I would feel way safer with you and Tony than here. And don't you dare say that the offices or my lab is safe 'cause I still clearly remember being _shot at _by Ari and my lab partner trying to _kill me_. Please Gibbs, I need to do this for Timmy."

There was only two people in the world Gibbs would ever give into; Abby was one of them. "Fine. DiNozzo, let's go!"

**Hey, it's me again(:  
****Hope you liked this, it will get better, I promise.  
I would really love for you to review? Pretty please?  
Thanks ~ JL x**


End file.
